Giving Up
by The Cheese Wheel
Summary: What happens when Amy loses it because of deppresion? ALL CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS ARE SOLE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND SONIC TEAM.


**WHAS UP PPLZ! I know its been a while, but I got really caught up in teen drama, school n stuff. I hopes you enjoyz this story, cause I knowz i do. Please R&R Tell me how I did. PS Tell me if I got any of these details wrong, I'm not used to Sonic stuff yet.**

It was a nice summer day in Mobius, the sun was out, although nearing sunset, people happily greeted each other, a few children were out playing, but not everybody was enjoying the day. At Emerald beach a cute pink hedgehog was shuffling across the beach.

"Another sunny day..." Amy mumbled. Normally she would be enjoying a day like this, but the blue hedgehog's constant rejection was starting to depress her.

"Why does he always run away." she sobbed.  
She looked at her surroundings. Seeing nothing she continued to look down and shuffle. Then a thought came to her mind. 'I know, I go to Tails house, maybe he knows where Sonic is'. She then began to rush towards tails house.

'Knock' 'Knock' No one answered. Maybe he's at his lab' she thought. Sure enough Tails was there doing some random crap on his computer.

"Hey Tails!" she somewhat shouted.

"Ah!" tails jumped with surprise. He turned around with a slight bit of anger on his face.

"Oh, it's just you Amy" he sounded relieved.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me when I'm working" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry Tails"

"So what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Sonic is"

"Sonic? I haven't seen him all day"

"Oh" disappointment filled her voice. She looked down at the ground. She began to slowly walk out.

"Amy, What's wrong? You look depressed." Tails said, worried.

She slowly turned around and looked up at Tails, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Amy, what's wrong?" he slowly approached her. His eyes widened when he felt Amy throw her arms at him and pulled him into a hug. She started crying into Tails shoulder. She caught him off guard, so he was sort of startled.

"I'm tired of Sonics rejection! All I ever wanted was for him to spend time with me!" she sobbed. After hearing her sadness Tails slowly put his arms around her, in attempt to comfort her. Amy was a bit surprised but not much.

"It's okay Amy, I'm here. And I'm sure Sonic will come around." he said softly. Amy then came to a sudden realization, the realization that over the years that she has been chasing Sonic, she never went for anyone else. Maybe it was time to put Sonic behind her and go for someone.

"Amy?" Tails said, snapping her back into reality. She picked her head up and let her face meet Tails.

"Tails..." she whispered. Tails began blushing as he saw Amy's face begin to near his. He saw her face getting closer until finally he felt Amy's lips connect with his. His eyes widened in surprised and he just stood there in shock. Only a few seconds passed before she broke the kiss.

"Amy..." Tails whispered.

"Tails I-I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" she said sort of nervously. She pulled away shaking her head.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. She began to run towards the doorway.

"Hey! Amy Wait!" Tails shouted, but to no avail, she ran out the door crying. Tails began pursuing her.

"Amy! Please!" Tails shouted. Amy was unaware of her surroundings and was headed for the road. Tails noticed the oncoming truck and began to rev up his Tails, soon he was airborne, speeding towards Amy. He grabbed Amy and zipped her to the other side of the road, bringing them both to the ground in the process. Tails was laying on top of Amy, who had a startled look on her face.

"Amy, are you crazy? You could have gotten hit!" Tails said this a bit louder than he intended.

"I-I'm sorry Tails" she sobbed. She was starting to get a bit hysterical, which worried Tails. He then realized what he had to do to comfort her. He leaned his face in, towards Amy, and connected his lips with hers, which silenced her.

It was Amy's turn to experience the shock and surprise of being pulled into a kiss. She laid there, looking up and seeing Tails closed eyes centimeters from her face.

It wasn't long before she gave into the kiss, letting her eyes slowly close and her hand travel behind Tails head. Amy blushed a little when she felt Tails gently caressing her cheek. She blushed even harder when she felt Tail's tongue brush against her lips. She hesitated but opened her mouth a little, allowing entrance. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting every crevice it could find. After he was finished exploring his tongue began to roll and play with her tongue. Amy started letting her tongue do the same. They both were in bliss, enjoying every second of it.

After a few minutes, they had no choice but to break the kiss, to catch there breaths. They were both panting staring into each others eyes. The sun had just started to set rendering everything into twilight. The light shined onto Amy in such a way, making her slightly glow. It was, truly, an awesome, and beautiful sight.

Amy looked up and saw Tails staring at her, making her wonder.

"Tails?" She asked. Tails snapped back into reality.

"He he, sorry Amy, I was just a little caught up in the sunset."

"Tails, its getting dark, I'm sort of scared of the dark, do you think I could stay at your house for the night?" Tails gulped before answering.

"S-sure" he said nervously.

They both headed back to Tail's house hand in hand.


End file.
